


Chew Toy

by castivak



Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hellhounds, Human Jack Kline, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Whump, Protective Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: jack works his first case without adult supervision and it goes less than ideal.
Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Chew Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 : Animal Attack

maggie put the truck in park outside the woods where a bunch of animal attacks have been reported, sam having asked her and jack to handle this case and it did not take long before they realized that it wasn't an ordinary animal and they'd have to do something about it.

to be specific, it was a rogue hellhound.

".......is it too late to call someone for help?"

jack turned to maggie, seeing her nervous expression and while he was feeling anxious about this case as well, he knew they could do this by themselves, "it's not, but i know we can do this. we have everything we need to kill the hellhound." he reassured and she let out a breath, "you're right, i'm just nervous."

jack pulled the two pairs of glasses out of his coat pocket, handing one of them to maggie and putting a pair on himself, "it may take awhile, but we'll either find the good boy eventually."

"did you just call the hellhound a good boy?"

"i-it's a habit to just call all dogs good boys, claire does it and now i can't stop." jack admitted, maggie chuckling at him, "in my defense, most dogs are good boys and hellhounds are just listening to the demons who they are loyal to......except this one." he continued as they got out of the truck, maggie going into the weapons bag they brought and pulling out angel blades and flashlights, handing one of each to jack before they both made their way into woods.

every little rustle made them jump, ready to attack, but usually they would just see a mouse run past them or a bird zip through the air, a small part of them thinking that those little creatures sensed the dangerous intruder in their homes and made a run for it.

jack pointed his flashlight down at the ground as he heard a rustle, seeing a squirrel dart past them, "hello and goodbye." he mumbled, "fluffy tail was in a rush." maggie added as she watched the rodent rush past, her comment immediately followed by a loud snapping of a branch and the two jumped, blades at the ready and looking around them.

a low growling sound met jack's ears and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, knowing what was coming and he stuck an arm out in front of maggie in an attempt to protect her as he turned to his left and a huge hellhound jumped out, smoke coming from its mouth and steam exiting its nose as it snarled, sharp fangs on display and eyes glowing red.

"fuck." maggie whispered as she stared at the beast, her and jack almost afraid to move whilst the hound stared them down, like it was choosing who to attack first and maggie's flashlight slipped out of her hand on accident, for some reason the creature taking this as a threat and it roared, leaping towards her.

"MAGGIE!"

jack shoved his friend out of the way and he barely dodged the hound himself, it landing a few feet away and it crouched into a fighting stance, glaring at the girl and jack ran a good few feet from her, knowing that he couldn't let maggie get hurt, "hey!" he shouted to get its attention and it looked to him, barking as it lunged towards him, the nephilim dodging it and slashing with his blade, the dog letting out a yelp as he struck it's shoulder and it looked back at him with pure fury in it's eyes.

it punces onto jack, tackling him to the floor and he grunted, cringing as he felt it's hot breath on his face and it's claws digging into his skin, a gunshot startling both the hound and jack and the two turned towards maggie who was holding a pistol sam had given her, filled with bullets that could kill all things angelic and demonic.

"get off."

maggie fired another shot, hitting the creature and it yelped, only getting angrier and the beast lunged at her, missing as she ran away and tried shooting again, but she also missed as it ran in a zig zag pattern to avoid her attacks, jack panicking as he realized that it was getting way too close to her and he stood up in a rush, grabbing his blade and throwing it at the hound, miraculously hitting it directly in the side and it let out a pained cry, faltering and looking for the source of it's pain.

once the hellhound's eyes landed on jack, he knew that it was going to make sure it did some damage and now he was missing his weapon.

fuck.

jack attempted at running away as the hound raced towards him, but it was much too fast and it tackled him to the ground, not wasting time as it clawed at his chest, tearing through his clothes and skin, blood spurting out as jack cried in pain, the beast chomping down on his shoulder and shaking him like a toy.

maggie immediately fired bullet after bullet into the beast, it not giving up as it clawed and chewed at jack's limbs and waist, but maggie also refused to stop until she ran out of bullets and luckily, the beast fell to the ground as she did and it seemed to either be severly wounded or dead, maggie running over and stabbing it several times to be safe.

she yanked hers and jack's blade, which was still embedded into it's shoulder, out and let them fall to the ground, moving her attention to jack and she wanted to throw up at the sight of him; long and bloody claw marks accompanied by a huge bite mark in his shoulder that maggie was positive went down to at least the muscle, possibly the bone, covering him in blood and his clothes ripped to shreds.

"oh god." she whispered and jack went to sit up, but barely moved as he was immediately hit with pain, "no, no, don't move." she cooed as she pulled off her jacket, pressing it over the worst wounds to try and stop the bleeding, getting a pained hiss from the boy and her heart sank, "i'm sorry jack, i'm sorry."

maggie blinked back tears, trying to figure out what the hell to do next as she held her already soaked with blood jacket over wounds that she hadn't the damndest idea on how to patch and if she did, she didn't have any of the proper supplies to do so, they were at the bunker which was two states away.

why did this case have to be all the way in sioux falls?--wait, they were in sioux falls!

maggie reached for her phone, grabbing it out of her pants pocket and pulling up the contacts, finding the number she needed more than anything right now.

  
**•◇•**

  
jody really didn't expect her day off to end up with getting a phone call in the middle of the night from a number she didn't know, followed by a fatally wounded child to be driven to her house to get patched up.

but, here she was, in her guest bedroom as she and maggie tore off the remaining of jack's clothes so that alex, who was frantically grabbing medical supplies (she had stolen from work-) that she kept downstairs for cases like this, could get to the injuries.

a pained cry escaped jack's throat as jody pressed a rag onto his shoulder wound, "i know sweetie, i'm sorry, i have to." she cooed, having been in mom mode this entire time as this poor kid whimpered and cried from the angony he was in, "alex, hurry up!" she called to her surrogate daughter just before the sound of footsteps met her ears and said daughter appeared in the room, arms full of supplies.

"i think i got everything."

maggie bent down next to jack's head, moving away out of alex's way as they older girl slid in with a chair, pulling on rubber gloves and grabbing a cleaning towel that she soaked in holy water, having learned that it was the best way to clean hellhound wounds, "sorry, kid." she muttered before beginning to clean and the scream that tore from jack's chest made bile rise in maggie's throat, the teenager grabbing the boy's hand in comfort.

"st-stop! pl-please!" jack begged, desperately trying to move away from alex's hands as she tried to clean the bloody tissue, too weak to do much but jody held his legs down, which remained wound free for the most part, to keep him from kicking, "i'm going as fast as i can, jack, i promise." alex cooed, but it fell on deaf ears as he continued to sob and beg.

"jack, hey, look at me. look at me." maggie tried, putting her hand on his face to try and get him to look at her, and her heart sank when he did, eyes wet with tears and red rimmed, pain and fear filling with expression, "focus on me, listen and look at me." she cooed as she ran fingers through his slightly damp hair, "squeeze my hand instead of squirming okay? staying still will help alex work faster."

"hu-hurts."

"i know, but you're gonna be just fine. alex is super good at her job and she'll get everything done just right, i'm sure of it."

"c-cas......wan' call castiel."

"i'll can call castiel when we're finished okay? one thing at a time, bud." she cooed, taking a quick look at what alex was doing and seeing that she was starting a stitch, the deep bite mark on jack's right shoulder having a damp towel laying on it to keep it clean whilst the nurse focused on the claw marks first, "stitches are going to start now." she warned and maggie kept her hand on jack's cheek, making sure he kept his eyes on her and nothing else.

"do what i do, okay jack? inhale." maggie instructed as she took a deep breath in, watching jack do the same and then hiss as alex began stitching, "and exhale." she continued and he let out the breath with her, "good, good, keep doing that." she cooed while stroking her thumb across his cheek in an attempt to calm him, watching as he took deep breaths and winced every now and then.

maggie kept looking back and forth between alex's work and jack's face, needing to know how things were going but also needing to make sure jack was doing okay, feeling the boy weakly squeezing her hand through the pain and tears leaking down his face, doing his best to stay still and breathe through his pain, maggie smiling softly at him as she could tell that he was really struggling.

"halfway there."

as alex said this, maggie noticed that jack's breathing was getting a bit faster and she watched closely, making sure nothing bad was going to follow, but the very little color that was left in his face drained away and she quickly grabbed the bin next to the bed, "i-i don't feel go-ood." he panted just as alex finished stitching another wound and she gently helped him onto his side, maggie putting the bin by his mouth and he gagged before bringing up a small amount of bile, coughing and gagging a couple more times but not bringing anything up, his body just freaking out and not really knowing how to handle it.

"jesus, kid."

jack whimpered at jody's comment, laying back down on his back, "you okay for me to keep going?" alex cooed, which was really a rhetorical question because she needed to continue because the bleeding wasn't stopping and he really couldn't afford to lose anymore blood, but the boy gave her a small nod and she went right back to work.

  
**•••**

  
maggie mindlessly ran her fingers through jack's hair, the nephilim now stitched and bandaged, an iv line giving him blood as he took a pain-killer induced nap, head in her lap as they both sat in the now clean guest bed.

alex had given jack some strong pain killers, the medication knocking him on his ass as he was giggly as hell before he passed out while he and maggie were watching scooby doo, the teenager just thankful that this dork that she cared for like a brother didn't die today because he came way too close.

but, here he was, sleeping like a baby in her lap and healing.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
